


When I think about you, I touch myself

by cryptaniac



Category: Cable and Deadpool
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, domesticity but mostly sex really, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 02:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptaniac/pseuds/cryptaniac
Summary: Nate is late home from work - again. Wade tries to 'punish' him but as always, Nate ends up getting what he wants anyway.





	When I think about you, I touch myself

**Author's Note:**

> This is set some time before their divorce in my headcanon world in which they are just two dorks in a relationship living together on Nate's floating island.
> 
> Just a heads up: english is not my first language.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always much appreciated! ♡

Nate checks the clock on his phone as he slowly makes his way home. It was getting close to midnight. Fuck. He had planned to call it an early night but as per usual a couple of urgent things had come up right before he wanted to head out. Third time this week. Wade was going to give him so much shit for this and he couldn't even blame him. As much as he didn't want to allow for his relationship to take priority over his varied responsibilities or his mission to help shape a better future - he didn't intend to make Wade feel like he was being taken for granted either. 

Making a mental note to make it up to Wade - Providence could probably use their first Taco Bell anyway, right? - he opened the door to their shared apartment.

"Honey, I'm home," he mimics Wade's custom greeting only half-jokingly as he discards his jacket on the small bench next to the front door. The answering silence was unexpected.

It was oddly quiet too, at this time of night he would usually be greeted by the sound of late night infomercials or Wade arguing with some celebrity gossip show about the lack of Bea Arthur on their list of hottest celebrities. A quick look into the living room reveals that the TV was indeed running, but muted and with Wade nowhere in sight. Nate takes a deep breath. He knew Wade didn't do too well with boredom and if he felt neglected on top of that, things tended to get ugly and involved nights spent scrubbing away blood and other things from bathroom floors or news about some violent scum getting shot in the head by an unknown party. 

He had thought they were starting to leave these unorthodox coping mechanisms behind though, how could he have missed any signs of Wade losing control like this again? Maybe he should make an effort to ask him about his moods more often or- oh. OH. 

Nate had opened the door to their shared bedroom and his worries instantly dissolved only to be replaced by a different set of feelings entirely.

Wade was stretched out on the large mattress, his naked body only dimly lit by one of the bedside lamps. His cock was lying thick and slicked up in his right hand, which was currently slowly stroking up and down in a lazy rhythm.

"Oh, look who decided to join the party," Wade teases in lieu of a greeting, the movement of his hand not missing a beat. Nate holds the other man’s challenging look for a few moments before making a show of letting his gaze travel over the naked body in front of him appreciatively.

“I see you started without me,” he murmurs in response as his fingers slowly begin to undo the buttons of his dress shirt. 

“Well seeing as you said you’d be, hnng… home four hours ago I don’t see how you can mmh… complain,” the teasing continues. Nate never denied having a thing for Wade’s voice, but hearing it like this, breathless and husky, never failed to go straight to his groin. He lets his shirt fall to the floor.  
“Mind if I join you?” the question is meant rhetorically, which is why he can’t conceal is surprise when Wade tells him no. He blinks and waits for any sign that the other man is fucking with him, but to no avail. 

“As you said I already started,” he sucks in a sharp breath as he fondles his balls and rubs his thumb gently over the slit of his already leaking cock, “and I didn’t hear you ask nicely either.”

Nate growls in response and Wade just laughs at him as he starts to play with his swollen nipples. His pants are starting to feel uncomfortably tight and he can feel himself losing patience.

Wade just winks at him before closing his eyes. He’s arching his back and rocking his hips sensually, meeting each downstroke of his fist with his movements. Nate loves him like this, the other man would laugh in his face if he ever told him, but there is nothing more beautiful to him than the sight of Wade’s muscular body stretched out like this, his scarred skin glistening with sweat in the barely lit room.

Nathan Summers isn’t one to beg though. He simply undoes his fly and pulls out his hardened cock, hissing gently at the relief mixed with pain at the first touch of his dry hand against sensitive skin.

“God you’re such a dirty old man,” Wade moans, his movements becoming more erratic, his gaze openly fixed on Nates groin, “I bet you could get off just watching me like this.” 

Nate wants to touch him, wants to meet his thrusts and make him shiver against him but he won't lose this stupid game, he's too stubborn to give in. Instead he starts stroking himself properly. He licks his palm and closes his spit slick hand around his dick, watching Wade watch him. A part of him likes putting on a show, enjoys the desire in his partner's eyes and the almost certain knowledge that Wade was thinking about him when he was lying on their bed, waiting for him and touching himself. He's pulled from these thoughts by another low moan coming from the bed.

"Oh fuck it," Wade curses, "you controlling bastard, you win, just come here already!"

Nate grins smugly and then he's climbing on top of Wade, closing his fist around both of their erections as he leans down to kiss his lover. They both fuck into Nate's right hand, rubbing against each other in a shared rhythm learned through the countless times they made love like this. 

"You were supposed to lose control and ahh... beg for it you smug asshmmm yeah do that again... smug asshole," Wade complains and Nate just grunts in response. Then they're kissing again, and Wade's hands are on his ass, his fingers teasing at the tight ring of muscles there, while simultaneously pulling him closer. 

He's close already and when Wade manages to slip his index finger inside of him and starts fingering him in sync with each upwards thrust into Nate's hand he can no longer hold back. He comes with a deep groan, hips bucking uncontrollably, and his face buried into the neck of the man below him. Wade follows soon after and they ride their orgasms together until they can't take it anymore. Slowly, Nate rolls off his lover, allowing the smaller man to wrap his arms around him, relishing the brief lack of control and sated bliss. 

Wade places small kisses on every bit of skin and technoorganic surface he can reach and Nate sighs softly at the feeling of Wade’s lips against his still oversensitive skin.

"I am sorry for making you wait," he finally says. He can feel the other man's smile against his chest.

"Don't think a handjob is gonna get you off the hook though," Wade shoots back but there's no heat in his voice.

Nate chuckles.

"What about cheap mexican food?" he teases. Wade stills.

"Omg does that mean you're gonna let Taco Bells open up shop on your hippie home?"

"Our hippie home but yeah I'm thinking about it," Nate answers with a smile. He can feel the arms around himself tighten for a moment.

"Omg you're the best overworked boyfriend ever!" 

Nate just rolls his eyes and decides against reminding him that the word boyfriend makes him feel like a teenage kid. "Go to sleep Wade," he yawns and rolls over, so Wade is lying half on top of him.

"Okay whatever... love you babe," comes the equally sleepy reply as Wade rests his head on Nate's chest.

"I love you too," he says back and closes his eyes. 

Maybe tomorrow he will make it home on time.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from the song "I Touch Myself" by the Divinyls.


End file.
